


there's nothing i can do (except bury my love for you)

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Vampire Knight au, jinyoung is shizuka hio, pureblood! jinyoung, slightly insane jinyoung, youngjae is ichiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: "Why are you crying?"The question makes Jinyoung laugh as he keeps wiping at his eyes furiously unable to keep up with the tears. "Because," he shakes his head. "I am so alone."





	there's nothing i can do (except bury my love for you)

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i just binged vampire knight and got inspired and also listened to jaymes young - moondust which is also where the title is from

Purebloods are rare. 

And so, isolation was all that Jinyoung knew. He used to cry, but now he has grown numb to it all. 

When he was younger he was told it was to keep him safe. A nameless bodyguard, a kind man held Jinyoung's crying face in his hands, "How else would we protect an exotic and beautiful creature like yourself?" 

Sometimes, the humans that they would send in daily for Jinyoung to eat would cry too. But in the end their bodies would fall to the ground too, and Jinyoung's white robes would be stained red. 

There had been a time where he had lost it, he had killed the vampire bodyguards right alongside the human sacrifice of the day. The door was left wide open and he could have run, but something paralyzed him to the corner. 

"It would have happened sooner than later," a voice noted stepping over one of the dead bodies. "Everyone in the Park family goes crazy eventually." 

"Jinyoung?" another voice called out to him. Opening his eyes, slowly his senses began to come back to him, and he lets his hands fall from where he is gripping his hair. Blinking, he see's the bodies being taken out. "Are you okay?" 

It's an odd question, and Jinyoung ponders this as he looks down at his hands and turns them over, observing that they are stained in red. How can he be okay? This isn't to protect him. Suddenly over taken by the irony, he finds himself beginning to laugh. 

Time became a never ending cycle of being alone, meeting a human just to eat them moments later, and then being alone again with the body until they come to take it away and bring a new one. It isn't until one day he meets a man. 

They throw him in, just as they do any other sacrifice as they have little to no respect for humans, they would die in moments anyways. His black hair is shaggy, but most of all, he stares at Jinyoung, a hatred in his eyes. 

Fear. Pleading. Jinyoung's heard it all, but not this, not defiance. 

It sparks a fire inside Jinyoung as he stands, holding the glare of the kneeling man. Reaching forward, he lets his hand cup the side of his face, and it is just as he suspects, the man does not flinch. "What is your name human?" 

"What does it matter?" he spits out viciously. "You're going to kill me in a matter of minutes anyways." 

Jinyoung contemplates this. "I do not plan to kill you," he decides, pulling his hand away. "Instead, you will keep me company." 

"And am I supposed to be thankful?" 

In a blink of an eye, Jinyoung slams the man against the bars of the cage, letting echo around them. "Yes," he hisses his hand squeezing around his throat. The man wheezes and his hands are clawing at Jinyoung's, but his strength isn't even comparable. "Would you much rather die than keep me company?" 

It pulsates through Jinyoung's body and he let's his hand tighten until the man is forced to wheeze. Is he really damned to a life of being alone? Is he that intolerable, that a human would prefer death as an alternative than to being with him? 

A look flashes through the dark brown eyes of the man before Jinyoung before he frowns. "Y-you're crying..." 

It makes Jinyoung freeze and he loosens his grip to let his hand swipe at his cheek to feel the wetness. 

"Why are you crying?" 

The question makes Jinyoung laugh as he keeps wiping at his eyes furiously unable to keep up with the tears. "Because," he shakes his head. "I am so alone." 

Jinyoung isn't sure how much time passes, but after brooding in a corner, the man speaks up. "Jaebum." And when Jinyoung gives him a look he elaborates further, "My names Jaebum." 

"Jaebum," Jinyoung tests the way that it sounds on his lips and finds that he likes it. 

Eventually, they come, and Jinyoung can sense the confusion upon seeing Jaebum alive and in the corner. But, Jinyoung had missed yesterdays meal and so he greedily reaches for the young crying girl, ignoring her screams and letting her drop the the ground with a thud. 

Swiping at his mouth he kicks at her body, "Dispose of it and then leave." 

"Are you afraid?" Jinyoung finds himself asking, his back still turned to Jaebum, refusing to look at him. "You have seen what I can do. Do you fear me yet?" 

"No." 

The answer surprises Jinyoung and he turns slowly to look at Jaebum, and odd enough he doesn't appear to be disgusted. Swallowing, Jinyoung breathes in, "You haven't slept yet, sleep now. I will watch over you." 

He had found something peaceful in watching the human sleep. It relaxed him far more than anything else in his life has before. With a small smile, he lets himself sit next to him while watching his face. Raising one finger, Jinyoung traces down his nose, across his jawline and then across his lips. 

Jaebum's eyes flutter open groggily and he goes to speak but Jinyoung cuts him off, "Go back to sleep." And so he does. 

It's two meals later when Jinyoung is laying his head in Jaebum's lap listening as he speaks. "There is this story I heard when I was a little boy. It was about a girl named Rapunzel, and they locked her away in a tower." 

"Did she ever escape?" 

"She did," Jaebum confirms. "And she lived happily ever after." 

"Happily ever after," Jinyoung repeats with a snort. "What an awful statement full of false hope. It doesn't exist." 

Jaebum shrugs, "Maybe not. Or do you just think that happiness isn't for you?" 

It is enough to make Jinyoung stop completely as he looks away from Jaebum's eyes. "You're perceptive. I hate that about you." 

Humming, Jaebum brushes the light brown bangs from Jinyoung's face. "Why do they have you in solitary confinement? We only use such a thing on the worst of humanity." 

"Aren't I the worst? I'm a pureblood, I alone have that power to taint humanity. I either kill you or turn you," he lets his hand trace across Jaebum's neck. "No other vampire has the power to turn, only purebloods." 

Jaebum tilts his head to the side, "It doesn't mean that you have to be the monster that they think you are." 

Three humans pass then, and Jinyoung can smell how weak Jaebum is. It makes Jaebum want to laugh, that Jinyoung promised not to kill him but in the end, him forcing Jaebum to stay will. "I won't last longer," he admits. "I'm human in case you have forgotten." 

"You don't have to be." 

No matter what the choice is, Jaebum is to die, either at the hands of Jinyoung or for him. It was meant to that way the moment he was thrown into the cage. He let's Jinyoung hold him close, his tongue licking at his neck. His neck- it's wet, but not from blood, but tears. "You are crying again," he points out. "Why?" 

"It takes a certain kind of monster to defile something so beautiful." 

The next human, they knew what had changed. "Jinyoung you really act like a spoiled brat. We let you have fun, but you went too far. It doesn't matter anyways, he will turn to a Level E and then the Vampire Hunters Association will kill him." 

They took Jaebum away from him, and so he was alone again. 

 

 

Even with being in a cage, the news still gets around that the Tuan's are dead and all that is left is their son, Mark. The last thing Jinyoung had expected was for Mark to show up one day. "I pity you," he says after the long stretch of silence. "To be the next leader of the Tuan's. Lord Mark." 

"The life of a pureblood is not easy." 

"No," he agrees softly. "It's not." 

And that time when the door was left open, Jinyoung didn't wait in the carnage, he ran. 

By the time he finds Jaebum, he is left in a rough state, and he knows the only way, he bares his neck for him, and Jaebum's body doesn't hesitate to take it. 

He is hunched against the wall of the abandoned building, clutching his chest and heaving. It's been long, too long. And because of that fact, his eyes are a bright red as he claws at his sides, his nails digging into his flesh. It doesn't take much to know exactly what is occurring right now, he's just now recovering from a Level E fit, the madness is slowly eating away at his sanity. The white robes drag across the dirty ground as Jinyoung walks in to come to a stop right in front of him. 

"Why would you do this to me?" The pain is in his voice without even looking up, not needing to. His inner instincts well aware of his Masters presence. "Are you that cruel? That you kept me for just a momentary pleasure? Does it make you feel good?" 

Whether Jinyoung would like to acknowledge it or not, there is a truth to Jaebum's words. He _is_ cruel, vampires are fleeting, and purebloods especially are the cruelest of them all. "You have suffered," he agrees, his hand reaching out the cradle his cheek, _for me_ , he almost says. "And for that, I'm sorry. But I will fix it now."

Dropping down to his knees, he pulls Jaebum close to him, and lets his neck drop to the side, exposed. Words do not need to be said then for Jaebum to understand the implications of what he means. His fangs sink in and Jinyoung gasps as his fingers curl around the material of Jaebum's shirt and arches his back into his touch. He as drunken the blood of thousands, and for the first time, it is his blood that is being drank and return, and it feels good in a way he hadn't been expecting.

Once Jaebum pulls away, he buries his head into the crook of Jinyoung's neck and shoulder. Letting go of his shirt, Jinyoung brings his left hand to hold the back of Jaebum's head, "Drinking a purebloods blood will lengthen your survival, but drinking your Masters blood will prevent it entirely. It was not my intention to make you suffer while you waited for me."

"I know," he sighs. "But what now?"

"I don't know," he admits. "I didn't think that far. But we should be fine as long as we're together my love."

 

 

When regular vampires die, they turn to sand.

They weren't with each other then, but Jinyoung could feel the pain in his heart, the lose that forced him to crumble to the ground. The act had been done by a Hunter couple- the Choi's who picked Jaebum's name off of the Level E list, and yet, he wasn't even a Level E. He had mourned. Jinyoung grieved the death of his lover despite how taboo it was to see a pureblood cry in public, he didn't care. And around him, the Cherry Blossoms would wilt, falling to the ground as his tears would.

The children found him that day. The one twin, the stronger of the two recognized him with an audible gasp. But the other one took a step forward, only to be stopped by his brother holding him back. "Youngjae, no. That's the Rotten Prince, a pureblood. You mustn't go near him, understand? The Parks are known for not being right in the head." 

But curiosity killed the cat. Later that very night, the kid- Youngjae, returns to him. He stands in silence, simply staring up at where Jinyoung is sitting in the Cherry Blossom tree until, "Why are you crying?"

"I am alone," he says echoing the time from before because once again he finds the fact to be true.

Tilting his head, the kid asks, "You too?"

With that, Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, "What do you know about being alone? You have your family, the association."

"I don't," he denies. "To them, I'm the weak link."

"You don't have to be," he nonchalantly points out, using one of his fingers to slice across his wrist until it bleeds. 

Youngjae proved to be extremely easy to control, he was desperate, but most importantly- loyal. Even as Jinyoung stood before him, drenched in blood, and his parents lay there on the ground as rotting corpses, and his brother only holding onto life by one tiny thread, Youngjae still turns his back on them. "Jinyoung? You lost your lover, didn't you?"

"He was killed," he answers easily with only a blink of his eye.

And now, Jinyoung's name gets put on the list as well, proving his craziness that has been long since suspected. But for Jaebum- it was worth it. And there was the option to go and join him, to be by his side again, but Jinyoung's job is not done. Not until... Not until Jinyoung tortures him, drink his blood, and then give him the death that he deserves.

 _There is nothing I can do, except bury my love for you_.


End file.
